My Question to You
by Beckitt Lewis
Summary: When you love something, you let it free. Naruto smiled. "One day, Sasuke, you will answer my question." With that he breathed a kiss to the wind.


There was no way in hell. You could offer to kill the council of elders, repopulate the Uchiha nation ten fold, and make him a millionaire and still, Sasuke would not under any circumstances, go back to Konoha with Naruto. Even his sad, depleted, pitiful state of a crumpled being beneath him didn't strike a single chord of sadness or worry in his heart. Pff. What a great friend he was.

"Naruto, get up." Sasuke grunted.

Naruto was simply embarrassing. Shaking and reluctant the blond stood up and his deep blue eyes pleaded with his friend. Sasuke shrugged off the stare and glared past Naruto to the wind and trees flowing behind him. A single tear fell down the whiskered face. Sasuke shook his head. This was simply too much.

"Why the fuck do you bother?" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto lowered his head. In a flash Sasuke was inches away from Narutos face both hands clasping the blonds shoulders in a death grip firmly shaking the man.

"We're in the middle of a war! A war that I started! You are the Hokage's legacy! So why the fuck are you still going after me? If you bring me back they will sentence me to die! Why don't you get it, dead last?" Sasuke's voice a hoarse, evil tone, rose a few decibels above his prefered monotone.

With a defiance that Sasuke had not seen in a long time, Naruto stared back into Sasuke's face, his glimmer back.

"Sasuke I promised, I promised to save you. A good leader has to keep his promises. I dont care what you say, I will protect you, you can come back to Konoha, I will be Hokage soon and no one will be able to refuse my orders. Please! Sasuke! Just let me keep my promise!" Naruto begged his fists clutched tightly to Sasuke's robe.

"You're beyond pathetic. Talking with you is pointless, if you don't turn around and promise to never come looking for me ever again, then I will leave you alone, if not, prepare yourself, Naruto, because if we fight, one of us will die."

"I'm not leaving Sasuke, and I won't kill you, if your that stubborn, you'll have to kill me." With that Sasuke's eyes glimmered with hate and he grabbed a kunai from his pocket.

Within seconds, his hand was at Naruto's back, the sharp point of the knife barely touching Naruto's cloak. His hand shook, Naruto stared at him, his eyes defiant. Sasuke began to shake, why couldn't he? What kind of incredible power had Naruto weilded over him? The cold stone was melting too quickly. The kunai fell to the ground.

"I knew it." Naruto whispered, his hands sliding up Sasuke's chest to rest on his face.

Naruto inched closer his lips touched the pale mans. Sasuke was in shock. Too fast. Melting too soon. How was this possible? What kind of jutsu was Naruto using? What was this power? He pulled back shaking, his eyes wide, his breathing heavy.

"What did you do to me?"

Naruto smirked. "Sasuke, its called love. You used to know what that was. I can show you again. It's okay."

Sasuke's heart was eradict. It wanted to run back to Naruto's arms, back to the warmth and the overwhelming power, and stay there, forever in the happiness.

"NO!" Sasuke was beyond himself. "No! No! No!" Sasuke crumbled to the ground his hands over his heart, clutching his shirt for dear life. Too much. Too soon. Naruto hastened to his sides. He eased Sasuke into his arms and jumped off the branch.

"It's okay. Everything is alright." With that he let the darkness consume him.

Sasuke awoke to find himself in a bed, with a glowing fire to his right, and Naruto napping on his left, clutching his hand. Sasuke pulled his hand away from Naruto's warm touch. It seemed to burn him. Naruto rustled and awoke. His eyes confused and sparkling.

"So, why don't you deserve me?" Taken aback, Sasuke glared. "What are you babbling about, you moron?"

Naruto sat up, "In your sleep, you said, "I'm sorry, Naruto, I don't deserve you." so why'd you say that?"

Sasuke smirked. "Naruto, you are beyond delusional."

Naruto got up and grabbed some food rations off the table. "Whatever, you say, but one day, you are going to answer that question."

Sasuke decided to end the conversation by refusing to answer Naruto. Studip dead last, why did he insist on being so close and pushy? The blond lay beside Sasuke and handed him some of the food rations. Sasuke swallowed it without care, edging furthur away from the moron. Naruto's arm snaked its way around Sasuke's shoulders. He then proceeded by scooting closer to Sasuke.

" Naruto?" Naruto's deep blue eyes stared at Sasuke intently. "Hmm?" Sasuke cleared his throat, "What do you think you are you doing?"

Naruto's lips brushed Sasuke's collar bone. "For once Sasuke, don't think. Don't calculate. Just let yourself go."

Sasuke stiffened as Naruto's hand slipped down his chest to the hem of his pants. "No!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Don't you dare!" The room blurred and Sasuke slumped down the bed, his breath became shallow, and his body weak. Naruto shook free Sasuke's hands and continued his journey south.

"Sorry, Sasuke but I thought drugs would be the easiest way to get you to listen to me." Sasuke glared, and found his face muscles hurting. What kind of drug had he used? Naruto freed Sasuke fo his clothing. The blond gasped upon looking at the pale man's naked flesh.

"Wow..."Naruto exhaled, in awe. Sasuke couldn't believe this. How utterly pathetic. Naruto licked and nipped his way around Sasuke's body. There were areas that made Sasuke need to bite his lip in order to keep his pride intact. What a dead last loser, doing this to a guy. Shouldn't the Hokage get married to the girl and settle down?

"Sasuke!" The raven focused onto the tan face. "Stop thinking! Its me and you. That's it right now. No past, no future, no tomorrow, just right now, okay?" Sasuke attempted a glare and turned his face away. But he was tired. And Naruto was starting to do wonderful things to his body. And the ice was melting at a nice pace now, and Sasuke was starting to feel things he hadn't felt in a long time, like warmth and care. And it was scary. So Sasuke did what he was told; he stopped thinking. Naruto's mouth was at his collar nipping his skin, while his hand stroked his shaft. Sasuke let himself feel. It was alright. The blond shook himself free of his own clothing and settled down next to Sasuke. The pale man began to feel something tightening in his lower regions. He gasped. Beside him, Naruto was smiling with satisfaction.

"Naruto." Sasuke let out the name in a gasp, almost inaudible, but without letting on, Naruto heard him. Naruto quickened his pace. moving his hand up and down, and slightly tightening his grip. Sasuke lifted his arms, and grabbed Naruto beside him. His mouth was slightly ajar, his breathing was quicker and more eradict. The tightening in his lower regions gave one final tug and with a sigh, he came. Naruto's hand milked him clean before he massaged his chest and shoulders and finally rested there. Sasuke calmed his breathing. He looked beside him to find Naruto asleep, his face, peaceful and calm, with a confident smile at his lips. Sasuke let himself drift off to sleep.

Naruto awoke to find himself tucked in the bed. Alone. "Sasuke?" No answer. On the bed there was a small slip of paper, with one single word written on it: "Sorry" Naruto fell off the bed and crumbled to the ground, dragging the blankets with him. "WHY! We were getting somewhere, I know you were starting to understand. You didn't want to kill me, I know you love me! Please come back, Sasuke! Please!" Naruto broke down into sobs, his face hit the cold wooden floor, his hands clutching the sheets in despair, his heart was becoming so utterly cold...

-  
Sasuke stood outside the cabin, in remorse. He really could go back in, every fiber in his being was screaming that he should go back to those arms. But Sasuke, had to listen to himself for once. Thinking, and calculating were crucial components that Naruto couldn't understand. And for once, Naruto had to understand, that the both of them would self destruct. Together was and impossibility. Naruto had to give off that warmth to everyone in the village, but Sasuke was beyond redemption. There was no way, he could be saved. Naruto had to once and for all, let go.

Naruto leaned out of the window of the Hokage's mansion feeling the cold night air hit his face. He let him go. Naruto finally understood that just as he, himself, was fated to be Hokage, so was Sasuke fated to be alone. When you love something, you let it free. Naruto smiled. "One day, Sasuke, you will answer my question." With that he breathed a kiss to the wind.

Sasuke awoke with a start. From his branch in the forests on the outskirts of an unknown village, he felt no enemy. So why had he- He placed his hands on his lips, that for some unknown reason burned. He smiled...Naruto.

The question that Naruto wants answered is why Sasuke feels like he doesn't deserve Naruto. This is how I possibly see this yaoi couple coming to realization. Logically, Kishimoto won't make them cannon (though I really wish he did) so I can see this happening sometime...hopefully.

Every time Sasuke is talking about a cold stone or ice, he is talking about his heart that is melting.

Hope you liked it! Comment Away!


End file.
